External Counterpulsation (EECP) is a non-invasive method of treatment of patients with coronary artery disease (CAD) and chronic stable angina pectoris. It is a circulation assist device capable of decreasing the systolic blood pressurte against which the heart has to pump. It also increases the diastolic pressure and coronary blood flow. The objectives are to determine the clinical efficacy of EECP and to study the impact of this device on myocardinl perfusion. Thirty patients were enrolled this year and preliminary data analysis showed EECP to be a very effective form of treatment in a selected group of patients with chronic stable angina. We are continuing patient data analysis.